Lo siento, Thorin
by Nirvan
Summary: Thorin encuentra a Bilbo en uno de los pasillos del palacio. Ahora es tiempo de pensar con la cabeza... Oneshot. Thilbo.


**Lo siento, Thorin**

* * *

**.**

.

.

-En serio no es nada, es una tontería.  
-¡Muéstrame! -gritó el enano. Él apretó su puño pasando saliva. Lo intimidaba la paranoia de Thorin frente a frente, era como si el Thorin de siempre no se encontrara frente a él, sentía miedo, mas no temblaba. Sin bajar la vista lentamente alzó el brazo, manteniendo cerrado su puño.  
_"¿Qué te ha sucedido Thorin?" _Extendió sus dedos, mostrando frente al enano aquello que escondía en su mano _"¿No eras noble? ¿No confiarías tu vida a cada uno de nosotros?"._  
Thorin lo miró incrédulo.  
-La tomé de casa de Beorn, la he conservado, pensaba sembrarla al volver. -Escudo de Roble miró sus ojos, fue perdiendo su iracundia y tras pasar el desconcierto lo invadió la curiosidad. Fue un cambio rápido que no pasó desapercibido por Bilbo, quien pasando del miedo y centrándose en el semblante que cambiaba de forma suave frente a él sintió perderse.  
-De todos los tesoros que pudiste conservar de este viaje, ¿te llevas una semilla? -¿Volvía a ser Thorin? ¿Realmente estaba hablando con él? Bilbo forzó a su mente y su boca para seguir en esa conversación, Thorin Escudo de Roble realmente volvía a estar de pie frente a él, con la cabeza bajada de la nube venenosa que le provocaba la fiebre dorada.  
-Bueno, podría sembrarla en mi jardín, crecería un árbol y recordaría el viaje cada vez que lo viera -explicó y la sonrisa de Thorin comenzó a formarse.  
Bueno sí, quizá su absurdo plan mereciera unas burlas de más de uno de los enanos, pues trataba de algo muy tierno para un viaje que había significado muchos riesgos, y atribuirlos todos a una pequeña bellota, muy probablemente provocara risa. Pero no, no era una burla_."Thorin..."_ Pero tampoco era el rey enano de antes...  
¿Por qué sonreía de esa forma? ¿Era la bellota? ¿Tan frágil era la enfermedad del oro como para que perdiera el rencor de sus ojos y sonriera de esa manera? ¿En serio? ¿Era una clase de malestar enfermizo?  
Sea como fuera sólo lo había visto sonreír de esa forma tras salvarlo del orco, o quizá tampoco se parecía a eso, o un poco. Aun así era diferente, era un poco más, ¿emotiva? ¿Animada?... ¿Privada?  
O tal vez había ansiado demasiado, por un buen tiempo, que volviera Thorin, el rey enano de siempre, y ahora él quedaba como un perro satisfecho con las pocas sobras que le daban, y sobrevaloraba esa sonrisa.  
Pues que desdichado perro.  
Apenas habían pasado unos segundos y su mirada seguía descifrándolo; su sonrisa, sus ojos, el comentario sobre su respuesta que no había salido a continuar la conversación, sus pensamientos, y si habría, una segunda intención en sonreírle de esa manera desde un espacio tan corto. ¿Sabría Thorin lo que lo estaba haciendo sentir?...  
_"No"._ Devolvió la sonrisa sosteniéndola a penas unos instantes. _"¿Qué más da si lo sabe o no?" _Al menos tenía el privilegio de haber encontrado al verdadero Thorin en una de las habitaciones, entre todo el oro, las joyas y las armas_... "Thorin Escudo de Roble... Si piensas volver de forma tan imprudente, al menos deberías tener la decencia de respetar mi espacio"_ pensó, luego volvió a sonreír.  
Mientras la sonrisa del enano persistía, Bilbo comenzó a sentir más pesada la falta de espacio. Puede que el rey no lo hiciera con intención más allá sobre la fascinación de encontrar gentileza en los actos simples de hobbit, pero a Bilbo Bolsón de la Comarca, lo estaba poniendo nervioso.  
-Thorin...  
-¿Saqueador? -atendió con la misma luz surcando su rostro. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, con una mano cerró la del hobbit con la semilla aun en ella y la bajó. Elevó su otra mano llevándola a la mejilla del mediano, la cual acarició con un movimiento que no rendía cuentas al tiempo.  
-Tho.. rin -exclamó sorprendido mientras el rey daba un paso hacia él. Bilbo se estremecía, pero por su parte, la mente del enano actuaba por impulso y cuando Thorin cayó en cuenta de lo que le había hecho sentir al hobbit, no se apartó. Dio otro diminuto paso al frente, notó los nervios del otro y como este vacilaba para quedarse. Una caricia de sus dedos debajo de su oreja intentó convencerlo, Bilbo cerró los ojos y pasó fuerte, entonces la mano que aún sostenía su muñeca viajó a su espalda y ahora Bilbo no pudo ignorarlo.-Thorin no creo que lo que haces...  
-Podrías quedarte -interrumpió. Bilbo por su parte no comprendía.  
-¿Perdón? -el desconcierto había quitado un poco la vergüenza y ahora ladeaba el rostro mostrando su duda.  
-En Erebor, aquí, no tendrías que marcharte si así no lo deseas. Tendrás un título entre los enanos, serás bienvenido, podrías quedarte... -a Bilbo lo tomó por sorpresa. La mano que ahora se posaba en su cuello no lo dejaba pensar claro y el brazo que se ajustaba a su cintura, más que sostenerlo, había comenzado a marearlo.  
-¿Quedarme? -preguntó. Para él, que en un principio abandonar la comarca le pareció absurdo, abandonarla por siempre le parecía irreal. No pudo interpretar las acciones de Thorin como una broma, así que contestó.-No creo que pueda hacerlo, ¿qué haría aquí? ¿Cual sería mi lugar?... Mi verdadero lugar. Yo no serviría entre enanos Tho...  
-... Conmigo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Quedate conmigo Bilbo, tu lugar sería junto al mio, tu título sería el trono y no habría un solo espacio en Erebor que no te perteneciera. Bilbo... Saqueador... -Thorin había recortado la distancia de nuevo, pero Bilbo estaba más nervioso por la propuesta que había hecho el rey que por la mirada que se paseaba por sus labios.  
-Contigo -repitió el hobbit. Sus manos se sostenían ahora del pecho del enano, comenzaba a flaquear ante las palabras de Thorin y lo que le sonaba a una confesión.  
Su rostro de pronto se encendió al caer en cuenta de que lo era. A su lado en el trono, eso sólo se conseguiría tras la unión y con el...- ¿Matrimonio? -Thorin asintió mientras reforzaba su mano sobre su mejilla y cerraba los ojos, luego de una caricia con el pulgar, para lo que haría a continuación.  
Bilbo no reaccionaba, Thorin, quien un día había llegado a su casa, lo había hecho su saqueador, había desconfiado de él y le había finalmente entregado su confianza, ahora le pedía algo que...  
-Hmm... -cerró los ojos. Su boca finalmente había sido tomada por el rey enano, que sin duda en lo que hacía, besaba con ternura los labios inmóviles del hobbit. Injusto, demasiado injusto, ¿bajo que autorización y contrariada voluntad el pequeño hobbit podría negarse? Otro sonido escapó de sus labios al sentir que Thorin apretaba su espalda, no le quedó otra que subir sus brazos sobre los del enano y sostenerse. apretó sus ojos con fuerza y cerró con fuerza las manos sobre las telas que vestía el rey, a pesar de que las caricias en sus labios eran sutiles, no podía evitar sentir que sus piernas le flaqueaban, quizá Thorin lo notó, y cuando apenas Bilbo comenzaba a besarlo dejándose llevar, comenzó a morder sus labios. El enano se concentró en su labio inferior estancándose en el al darse cuenta de lo suave que resultaba ser. Bilbo actuando en respuesta, sin ser plenamente consciente llevó una mano hasta su hombro y la otra llegó tímidamente hacia su nuca. Thorin sintió su corazón llenarse con la débil respuesta de Bilbo. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios que no dejaban de besar al hobbit, había estado esperando por esto, ¿cuánto tiempo? Desde que Bilbo salvó su vida, y en el momento en que lo tuvo entre sus brazos abrazándolo delante de la compañía, supo que el desconcierto que le ocasionaba era simplemente por no estar actuando con él de manera adecuada. Y ahora estaba ahí, entre sus brazos de la forma adecuada.  
Su brazo recorrió su espalda, y el ánimo de su sonrisa pareció contagiarse al hobbit, pues al igual que él comenzó a sonreír, pero pasó a una risa nerviosa que sin querer cortó el beso dejándolo con una sensación cálida sobre sus labios. Thorin lo imitó y comenzó a reír, entre risas pequeñas tomó la mano sobre su hombro y la besó.  
-Sólo si dices que sí, Maestre Bolsón.  
Bilbo se perdió de nuevo en sus ojos, desde su posición colgado de su cuello era fácil hacerlo.  
Sí, un vocablo y su vida cambiaría por completo. No es que no lo hubiera llegado a pensar antes, dejar la comarca, vivir en Erebor, aunado a esa fantasía ahora se encontraba el detalle de vivir al lado del enano. Era increíble. Sonrió ampliamente a Thorin pensando en lo que podría suceder.  
... Pero en ese momento era Thorin, ¿y luego?  
Antes no habían tenido este problema y Thorin era él mismo en aquel entonces, ahora frente a él, sólo había tenido por unos cuantos minutos una faceta que le hubiera gustado tener desde el principio.  
Entonces nada era seguro, y esto, no era cualquier aventura.  
Habló tras borrarse su sonrisa.

.

.  
-Lo siento Thorin...

.

.

* * *

Hola pues, este fic no es grandioso, es sólo el desquite de una idea. Ya pasó bastante tiempo desde que vi el Hobbit 3, y se me perdieron muchos detalles, y si hay algo mal lo cambiaré cuando tenga el DVD, ¡Gracias! ¡Un abrazo enorme a Taisho!


End file.
